


Evermore

by Alyssadrake70



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Summary: I’m not sure how this will work out. *Mentions of the pandemic are in the story. This time Dani doesn’t die and obviously survives. Enjoy.Also it’s 40 years time skip. I tried to be accurate.Comments appreciated.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifullyFlawed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/gifts).



London 2027

It’s a thin piece of paper really, tinkled from time, and yellow, Jamie hasn’t been able to bring herself to read the letter Dani left her.   
She still worked at the flower shop, now times were different. 

She was living in the middle of a pandemic. She didn’t know how to really live except off of the instructions from the news. She was terrified. She handed her last customer a bundle of flowers before closing the shop. Maybe she’d get the courage to read the note.   
She knew what Dani did, reading the letter would make her life harder. 

On her way home, a woman with blonde hair caught her attention. She had a mask on Jamie thought she looked just like Dani.   
She slowly walked up to her acting as though she bumped into her. “Oh! I’m sorry.”  
The blonde just looked at her curiously “I-I’m sorry. Do I know you?” Jamie asked.   
“Maybe.” The blonde said. “Not here it’s too out in the open.”   
She looked at her car “Do you trust me?” “I just met you.” “You’ve known me your whole life and we can’t take our masks down now.” The blonde said. “Come on.”   
She followed the blonde into her car. Jamie nervously ran her finger over her wedding ring, a habit she got accustomed to over the years. 

“I know this road.” Jamie said half way into the drive.  
“It’s my favorite place.” The blonde whispered. She glanced quickly over at Jamie taking in her sight. She felt her heart flutter as she realized she hasn’t changed much over the years.   
“You’ll probably hate me Jamie.” She said as she drove into the gravel sidewalk of Bly Manor. “How’d you know my name?”  
She parked the car and Jamie’s heart beat started to pick up.   
“Can I take this mask off?”  
She nodded “You haven’t read that letter have you?”   
Jamie felt a gasp leave her lips.   
“Dani?”   
When Dani looked down but did nothing as Jamie stretched out her arms to lift her mask off gently.   
Her heart completely stopped once she saw the woman she loved sitting in front of her looking perfect, as if nothing happened. 

“You know how this manor always seemed enchanted.” Dani no longer had her brown eye, her eyes were back to that grayish green Jamie loved.   
Claustrophobia surrounded her heart she had to get out of the car. “Jamie!” She rushed out to the lake.   
“Y-You were supposed to be at the bottom of the lake!” Jamie said almost angry.   
“You’re mad?! You’re mad that I’m back.” She shoved Dani backwards, tears fell down her face.   
“You out me through hell over the last decade Dani!” Her body was shaking, she could barely stand. “Hell!” She repeated. 

Dani took a step forward trying to pull her in her arms, Jamie let her pull her against her body while she sobbed into her chest. “I’m here.” Dani said a tear fell down her own face, as she felt Jamie trembling against her own body.   
“S-So you’re back then?” Jamie asked pulling back taking in a second glance at Dani.  
“The spell’s broken. I’m back Jamie.” “You’re alive?” Dani nodded stroking her face with her thumb softly. Jamie flinched at the unfamiliar contact after all these years then melted into Dani’s touch.   
“I..” But Jamie’s cut off by Dani’s soft and welcoming touch. 

Her fingertips softly graze Jamie’s hair; her lips , she plants gentle kisses to both sides of Jamie’s temples, then her neck. “I missed you too.” Before Jamie could let out a sob she felt Dani tug her close. “We’re you really mad at me?”  
“N-No. I was in shock.” Dani pulled back and rested her forehead against Jamie’s, taking in her scent. “Do you want to walk around or stay here?”   
Jamie had an idea “Come with me.”  
She took Dani’s hand like it was yesterday and went to the car grabbing her coat. “Where are we going?” Dani asked curiously. “You’ll see.”  
She gave Dani’s hand a soft squeeze as she lead them both to the old greenhouse that still looked in good shape.


	2. Majorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is still alive but I haven’t figured out how to make her survive yet.  
> I’m a Taylor Swift fan so I added Evermore songs into this :)  
> Hate me if you must  
> Comments appreciated it’s like a virtual hug

Dani sat down on the couch in the greenhouse. “What are we doing in here?” “I just wanted to be with you alone Poppins.”  
Dani’s stomach flipped at the nickname she used to call her, she pulled Jamie down next to her. 

Jamie nuzzles her nose against Dani’s then kisses her tenderly, gently. It’s delicate almost and Dani’s whole body tingles at the feeling. She could kiss her again and again. She’s brought Jamie back to life. It wouldn’t be enough time and no matter how much time passes, each kiss feels as special, as perfect, and as profound as the first kiss they shared. She knew that to some it may seem like an over-exaggerated statement but that's what life was like with Dani in the past every moment was as important as the last. Every moment mattered, no matter what they were doing; and now it was even better. The kiss soon turns to more and Jamie ran her tongue across Dani’s bottom lip and softly bites it then deepens the kiss and slips her tongue into her mouth. As the kiss grows in passion. 

Dani slips her hand between their bodies and it finds its way to the growing heat between Jamie’s thighs. “Jamie,” Dani pulls back panting. “You’re not real.” Dani whispered.  
“Then let it be a good dream.” Dani said reassuring Jamie as she ran her fingers through her curly hair which now turned grey. 

“I’ve looked for you. Every night I...” “Filled the sinks with water and opened the door?” Tears fell down Jamie’s cheeks. “I know Jamie I’m there.” Jamie stood up. “Then show yourself.”  
She said feeling herself getting angry. “I am here in a way. You just aren’t looking in the right places.” She said taking her hands.  
“Keep looking.” Dani said standing up softly before she kissed Jamie’s lips softly. “Keep looking. “No Dani please I can’t go in without you.”

~~  
What seemed like hours later Jamie woke up in the middle of the sidewalk. “Jamie?”  
Owen said kneeling down next to her. “What happened?” “I don’t know. I was just on my way to work and you were here. You’re shivering. Jamie have you been exposed?”  
Jamie shrugged trying to stand up. “I had a customer earlier.” She said letting him help her to her car. “She didn’t look good, health wise.”  
“Jamie I need to take you to the hospital.”  
He said, this time she didn’t fight him. 

On the way silence filled the car. “You’re quiet.”  
“Just thinking.” “About?” “Dani.” She looked over to watch his reaction. Even through his mask she could tell he was quiet. “I had a dream about her.” “If this gets graphic...”  
“She’s alive.” “Jamie...” “No Owen she is...before I woke up she said to keep looking.”  
As they pulled into the hospital he glanced over at her. “It was just a dream.”


	3. Long Story Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this from a dream I had if it’s confusing any of you.   
> I’m naming these chapters in Taylor Swift’s songs because they work with her recent album

Jamie walked out of the apartment after her work day. She couldn’t use her car now since she passed out. Owen was her ride back and fourth. She was alone, alone that’s all she thought as she kept working by herself.   
She planted the roots of a new moonflower as she felt tears start to fall. “Jamie?” She looked up watching Owen walk in. “What?”   
“I’m your ride home today remember? Doctors orders.”   
“Oh, right sorry.”   
The years had gotten to Jamie she thought she almost saw gold in the moonflower root, but she knew she must have been hallucinating.   
“I’ll be right there.”  
After she locked up the flower shop she remained quiet on the way home to her apartment.   
“Some days I feel like joining her.”   
Owen pulled over to the side of the street. Jamie looked at him. “Don’t you dare. I know it’s hard, we could have a funeral but please we need you Jamie.”  
“I saw her I saw Dani walking home clear as day she drove me back to Bly.” “It was a dream Jamie. You and I both know it.”   
She looked at him half awake “What if she’s like Hannah?” ” “Don’t... That’s ridiculous.” “Okay but if it happens again I’m going to start believing she’s back.”  
“Get some rest. Want me to make dinner and stay a bit?” Jamie nodded. 

~  
Once inside she set her purse down on the table. “I’m gonna lay down for a bit.” “I’ll wake you up when dinners ready.”

Jamie had closed her eyes only for a few minutes and was already overwhelmed by another feeling.   
It was as though she was watching herself drink herself to death in front of Dani.   
She had walked down the hallway, it was flooded and she saw Dani bent over the tub. “Dani!” She watched her younger self gently pull her back.   
“I see her. Everywhere Jamie.” Jamie couldn’t watch this, it was too painful, she heard Owen in the background cooking and wished she could wake up anytime.   
“I feel you I feel things but I’m seeing her, just staring at me.” “If you can’t feel anything I’ll feel for the both of us.” The younger Jamie started to drink something out of a bottle. Jamie leaned against the wall catching her breath trying to see what was in it. “Jamie! What’re you doing?”   
“Saving you.” “Don’t don’t be stupid!”  
Jamie couldn’t stand there anymore she walked down the hall catching her side gripping the wall for support.   
“Jamie...” She looked up seeing her face on the wall multiplied.   
She slid down to the floor, panic filled her chest. 

~  
Present day

Jamie woke up in her bed with a start, covered in sweat. “Owen!”  
She called out. She looked by the window seeing Dani sitting on the bench “I told you, you were looking in the wrong place.” “Owen’s coming, please don’t leave.”   
Jamie said barely catching her breath.   
“Who are you talking...”  
Dani walked into the sunlight “Owen I can explain.”  
“I just went through this with Hannah.” He said exhaustedly.   
“I know.” Dani said sitting on the bed. “We have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
